In data centers, various servers and network devices are mounted on one or more server racks to make their deployment and adjustment more convenient and manageable. Each node installed in a rack can be hooked up to a top-of-rack (ToR) switch installed inside the same rack (usually at the top of the rack) and, in turn, be managed by a rack management module. The rack management module is typically also installed inside the rack and it is tasked with the management of all the nodes in the rack.
However, having a rack management module in every rack can be costly because the rack management module takes up extra space, draws more power, and requires additional cabling. This can be especially problematic as the data center grows in size and the racks increase in number. As more racks are added to the data center, the same number of rack management modules may also have to be instantiated, installed, and maintained. Therefore, there exists a need for an improved architecture for managing racks and ToR switches.